Beautiful
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Seeing them in my arms was heaven. They were beautiful after all. Dramione one shot/fluff/AU


**A/N: And I'm back!**

**It's been more than a month folks. I now realize why Architecture majors don't get time for themselves.**

**There is just so much of work to do!**

**I somehow managed to write this one shot since I was missing writing fanfics and I had planned to write a Dramione so …**

**ENJOY THIS FLUFF! R&R and let me know how it was! **

**Disclaimer:**** As always, I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>She's beautiful.<p>

My heart flutters as she tucks a stray curl behind her ear, and gives me a bright refreshing smile.

Her freckles shine under the moonlight while her brown eyes glimmer as she gazes at the little life she had been holding in her arms.

She leaves me awestruck; takes me back to the day I fell in love with her.

Once we were enemies and all it took a war to change us all.

I will never forgive myself for not saving her from my aunt who mercilessly tortured her; she could've died and I wouldn't see her sitting in front of me looking as beautiful as she looked that night.

I was glad she made it. From that ungrateful night, this woman was no more a mere mudblood to me.

It was when I realized how beautiful she was.

And all I wanted was her friendship. And maybe even love.

"Daddy is watching us again Vera."

Her soft voice brings me to avert my eyes from her to the baby she had been rocking gently in her arms. All my baby girl did was to gurgle in response.

My daughter is the most beautiful baby in this world.

Exactly like her mother.

"I can't help it if both my princess and my queen look beautiful tonight." I murmur softly with a smile, loving the sound of Vera's gurgles.

At that moment, I didn't want my baby to grow old.

"Oh stop it you-"She chuckles and smiles dearly at my daughter.

_Our _daughter.

I was so glad that she didn't consider Vera as a mistake of her life.

One night after the war, we had commenced our friendship which went on till the day she cried.

The reason; she was tired of being the ugly know-it-all.

And all I did was to make her feel beautiful about herself; it was the night I fell in love with her.

We had started this newfound relationship of ours when we discovered about her pregnancy.

It was when I went against all the odds and asked her hand in marriage. At first she hesitated, however after seeing Vera crying for the very first time in her arms, she finally decided to give me her answer.

"I don't want to leave her." She whispers softly and kisses the baby's velvety forehead. "I mean, she's just four months old-"

"I'm sure your mother will take good care of her love." I say before approaching by the rocking chair she sat on.

"But Draco-"she tries to argue like a typical mother of a newborn baby; I couldn't blame her.

"Sweetheart, the portkey leaves in another hour, we need to leave." I say with a smile and glance at our daughter's sleeping form.

I gently take the baby from her arms and place a kiss on her brunette curls. "Vera, I promise that once mummy and I are back from honeymoon, you'll have all our attention."

Vera doesn't respond and keeps peacefully breathing.

I love her so much.

I look back at my new wife and give her a smile. "See, even Vera approves." I say with a laugh and walk over to her. "So you better calm down."

My wife sighs and looks at me before looking at our daughter. I allow her to steal the baby from arms and watch her singing to Vera.

"I love you Hermione." I say suddenly before leaning down to press a brief kiss on her lips. The moment she responds, I realize that I have a long journey to travel with her.

And I'm happy to have such a life partner by my side.

She giggles and breaks away before giving me a huge smile and says "I love you too Draco."

My arm instantly snakes around her shoulder as we watch our daughter for some more time before we leave for a completely different place.

A place of our own.

All I knew was that I was lucky enough to have these women in my life; they made me forget of all the sins and wrongdoings I had once committed.

Seeing them in my arms was heaven.

They were beautiful after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not edited so pardon me for the mistakes if any.**


End file.
